True Love Takes Courage
by Taigurl
Summary: Okay y'all, this has to be the lamest fic I have ever written. It's the first one I ever wrote too. Kitty Kat, DON'T read this one. I'm warning you. But if you're bad enough to do it anyways, don't tell ANYONE.


  
***I have changed a few things to make the story suit my purpose. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Matt are how old they are in 02. Everyone else is the same age, and they wear the same clothes in 01. So here goes the story; The digimon are stolen by an unknown creature. The Chosen Ones catch a glimpse of the thief and in desperation to be reunited with their companions, chase after it, only to be led to a great cave…..***  
##WARNING: LAME!##  
  
"There!" Matt yelled. "The thing must have gone into that cave!" Sora ran into the black opening.   
  
"Sora wait!" Mimi called.  
  
"We cant wait if we want our Digimon back, Mimi!" Tai exclaimed as he sprinted past her. Everyone hurried in after him.  
  
"I'm allergic to caves-especially dark ones," Joe said pessimistically.   
  
"Listen Joe, do you want to get Gommamon back or not?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hmmm…I guess you're right. I'll be brave-for Gommamon!" Joe decided.  
  
"Wait guy's-there's a drop," Tai said as he skidded to a halt.  
  
"How deep is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"About five and a half feet down according to my laptop," Izzy said as he swung his legs over the edge and began typing.  
  
"Well, come on-let's go! Tai said as he jumped down and helped Kari to his side. Matt landed on the ground with a thud, and swung T.K. down besides Tai's little sister. Sora started jumping from rock to rock as she heard Mimi implore;   
  
"But I can't get down in my dress!" Matt turned around and lifted her down, Mimi giggling and blushing the whole time. Hmmmph….well I don't need a guy to help me (ungh!), I'm a self-reliant girl (ungh!) who doesn't need a boy to know she's important! SLAP! Sora's shoes hit the smooth ground, and she stood up next to Tai, who was looking up expectantly at Joe and Izzy.  
  
"Come on guy's, we don't have all week!"   
  
"I'll stay here if you don't mind," Izzy said. "My computer is analyzing the stability of this cavern,"  
  
"What about you Joe?"  
  
"Well Matt had a point when he said I had to be brave for Gommamon-I also have to stay alive for him as well," he nervously pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
  
"What are you afraid of? This cave's been here forever!" and Tai hit the wall to prove his point. Two large rocks fell from the ceiling.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!"   
  
"Fine Joe, we'll just have a look around and come back for you later," Mimi said.  
  
"T.K., where are you!" Matt called.  
  
"I'm over here with Kari!" came the reply. Matt ran far back into the cave where they were examining a wall, and started to scold his little brother for running off.  
  
"But Matt," T.K. protested, "Kari said this rock is funny!"   
  
"Really? That's odd, I don't see anything different about it," Mimi came up next to Matt, and ran her hand over the bumpy surface.  
  
"Oh. Maybe I was just imagining things. I thought I could see through the rock for a moment," Kari explained.  
  
"What about that rock-wall over there?" T.K. pointed to another bulging mass of stone. Kari shook her head.  
  
"No, just this one,"  
  
"Well come on squirt," Matt said as he led T.K. back to the front of the cave.   
  
"Hmmm…that's odd, my computer has traced slight vibration echo's in this place," Izzy frowned at the screen.  
  
"Oh that's just great. We're all gonna die, I just know it-" Joe said as he wrung his hands.  
  
"Hold your horses-it's only a small tremor," Nonetheless, we should be wary…caves have the tendency to become unstable…Sora and Tai carefully picked their way through the jutting rocks, further back into the cave.  
  
"Tai, I don't think the creature could have gone very far," she said as she stumbled over a rock.   
  
"The cave seems to go on forever!" Tai commented.  
  
"Which is exactly why I think we should turn back and get the others and prepare a little before venturing any further," Tai stopped to consider what she said.  
  
"Well I guess you do have a point," he agreed. "All right, lets go get the-" suddenly, the ground began shaking violently, and rocks loosened from above and fell down around them. They could hear Mimi screaming at the front of the cave.  
  
"Sora, run!" They scrambled over the boulders and constantly dodged debris and falling objects. The dirt in the air made the dim cave even harder to find their way through. Quickly they climbed the 5-foot ledge and wheezed from the dust.   
  
"WE-ARE GOING-TO DIE!" Joe hollered.  
  
"Joe, run out of the cave!" Izzy yelled. I'm running out of the cave....I'm running out of the cave....I must be brave....wait! I can't chicken out now! I gotta be Super Joe and help save the others! Joe turned around and dashed back to Izzy, who was pulling T.K. up over the ledge. Their ears were filled with noise, and everyone had to shout to be heard. Matt grabbed Mimi, and shoved her up to Joe. The cave was collapsing.  
  
"Take her and T.K. and get out-all of you!" Matt coughed.  
  
"Oh no-KARI!" Tai hoarsely yelled. Sora jumped back down the ridge and bravely made her way to where Kari had been, rocks crashing down on either side of her.  
  
"NO SORA! Get out of the cave with Mimi!" he pleaded as he made his way to her.  
  
"No Tai! I'm not leaving 'til everyone is out!" something caught her eye and she spun towards it, shielding her face from dust and debris. CLUNK! A rock struck her helmet, and she was dazed for a moment, stumbling to the gleaming object. It was Kari's crest-but where was Kari? A few feet away, the young girl laid unconscious in the dirt. Sora quickly scooped her up and ran as fast as the unmerciful quaking would allow, to the ledge.   
  
"Tai!" she gasped. "I found her!" just then she slipped on a stone and a hot flash ripped through her left leg as she plummeted to the ground with Kari. The impact forced the small child into the air-Tai caught her just in time and handed her to Matt.  
  
"Get Kari out!" he ordered. Boulders began piling up between Sora and the shelf as Tai struggled to make his way to her. Pain wrenched through the girl's body, but she realized the gravity of the situation and made a great effort to stand up. Suddenly the huge rock above Sora came tumbling down.  
  
"SORA NO-O-O!" Tai screamed as he tackled her out of the way. Sora landed with a thud on the stone floor next to him, narrowly missing death. She tried to say something, but the wind was knocked out of her, and the last thing she realized before blacking out was; the boulder sealed up the only exit.   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora's eyes felt like lead as she tried to open them. Her mouth was dry and she lay on the ground trying to recollect what had happened when her leg reminded her. She made a vain attempt to get up only to hear, "Lie still, you'll be alright," There was something familiar about the voice, but she was too battered to try to think, so she sighed and fell into a deep sleep.  
******************************************************************************************************  
When Sora awoke for the second time, she found she had been moved to a different spot, and her injured leg felt cold and exposed. With much effort, she sat up and her blurry eyes adjusted to the dark. She could make out a figure carefully examining her left leg-it was a boy. Instinctively she thrust out her arm and slapped his face, which made the rude person fall on his haunches.  
  
"Ow!" Sora's hand flew to her mouth when she realized who it was.  
  
"Tai?! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she apologized.  
  
"Some thanks I get for helping your leg," he said dryly as he rubbed the tender spot on his cheek.  
  
"Sorry, Tai, I didn't mean to-reflexes you know-thanks for bandaging my leg for me," she said quietly. "There's less pain than there was before. Where did you get the stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Well I-um...you carry a first aid kit in your pink fanny pack so I uh-got it from there,"  
  
"Oh...that's right," Sora was glad she had been asleep when Tai healed her leg. Now she would have no humiliating memories. "Are you all right? I-uh, think we're trapped in here,"  
  
"I'm fine I think, not counting where you slapped me. I guess being trapped in here with you won't be too bad," Sora's heart raced, but she ignored the comment as she took out the kit again.  
  
"Here, let me see your face," Yes, I need to see your face...something comforting to look at in this cold, dismal place. In the dim light, she could see where it was brusied and cut by the rocks that had fallen. She took out a cleansing towelette and gently wiped the dirt away. He's so beautiful....what am I, nuts?! That rock must have hit my head harder than I thought!   
  
"Sora-" Tai felt himself being drawn to her, and Sora slowly leaned towards him and closed her eyes. This can't be happening... She was flying through space, faster than a comet past stars, planets, galaxies; she wished the moment would last forever. Sora could feel Tai's hand gently on her face.   
  
"No Tai...." She whispered as his lips brushed hers. Before she knew what she was doing, she was wrapped in his arms, lost in the kiss. The scent of a fresh spring rain filled the musty cave, as Tai's arms encircled her waist. Sora slowly opened her eyes; realizing this is what she had wanted to do-and yet something was wrong. She pulled away from Tai; the magic moment broken, and ran to the other side of the dark cavern crying softly.  
"Oh, what have I done!"  
  
"Sora, what's the matter?" Tai asked in a distressed tone.  
  
"I broke my promise...I broke my promise...Tai---why did you kiss me?" she sobbed quietly.  
  
"Sora, I kissed you because-because I love you," Tai's voice cracked.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" she cried bitterly.  
  
"I didn't mean-"  
  
"Tai you don't understand! I've never kissed anyone before! I mean-Tai, I have to tell you something," she took a deep breath. "A long time ago when I found out I didn't have a father, I made up my mind not to make the same mistake my mother had made," her voice quaked.   
"And so I promised myself I would never give my kiss to any man-except my husband on our wedding day. Now," she continued quietly, " I have broken my vow,"  
  
" I never would have kissed you had I known that, or hadn't felt for you the way that I do! You know me too well! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I-I-didn't think you would ever do it-and I just felt-"  
  
"Swept away?" Sora didn't answer.  
  
"Sora-there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now," Tai closed his eyes and braced himself. "I want you to marry me,"  
The girl's eyes flew open at the statement.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! We're only 14! We are not yet capable of the responsibility! You've had outrageous ideas before, Taichi Kamiya, but this is the most ridiculous!" she shouted, feeling cross with herself for doing so.  
  
"Let me finish!" Tai said. "I don't mean now-of course not! I mean when we grow up. Sora, I know we're meant for each other-like you were made for me-I can feel it," he said softly. Sora's spine tingled, and all her hairs stood on end. I cannot believe he feels this way! This is too creepy! I always knew we had a special bond, but how did he know exactly what I was thinking?!   
  
"Oh Tai, so much can happen between now and then..." she sighed.  
  
"Not if we promise never to let that happen," the boy said as he took her hand. "Do you promise?"  
  
"I do," she breathed. Tai held her close and Sora laid her head against him as she contentedly sighed. Suddenly a reddish-orange light glowed between them, and they backed away from each other, exposing a blazing sphere. Their crests were glowing. Sora instinctively felt around her neck for hers, but realized the bright light was the Crest of Love was intertwined with the Crest of Courage. How did it slip off of me? She wondered. The crests began to moveTai bravely took her hand and they followed it. Through the cave they went, the crests giving off light, until they came to the wall Kari had stood infront of. The warm, shimmering beams revealed a hidden corridor, and after a moment's hesitation, they cautiously stepped through what seemed like a solid wall. It smelled different than the rest of the cave, and Sora recognized the smell of the spring rain. Coming to the end of the hall, they found a large round room made of bright yellow bricks and pink mortar. There was a small green table in the middle of the room, and on it was a large golden key. They turned slowly around, and noticed 8 wide wooden doors with the name of each Digimon painted on it.  
  
"There's Agumon's cell!" Tai said as he rushed over to the door and tried to open it. "It won't open!" he moaned as he jiggled the lock in vain. "Of course! I need the key!" he jogged back to the table and picked up the key-tried to, that is. "Sora, I can't pick it up!"   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Look," he said as he waved his hand through it.  
  
"Let me try," Sora offered, but she couldn't grasp it anymore than Tai. "Oh no, what are we going to do? I knew it was too good to be true! Of course no one in their right minds would leave a key to their cells in the middle of a table!" Just then Tai noticed something.  
  
"Hey, the glowing light's gone, and our crests are back!"  
  
"And look, a scroll is on the table,"  
  
"I don't remember that," Tai said as they examined it. The scroll could be picked up, unlike the key. It was merely a rolled up parchment tied with a red and orange ribbon.  
  
"Is it for us, do you think?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out-" and they each pulled on the ribbon of their color. The moment the ribbons fluttered to the ground, the scroll unrolled itself-magical golden words that hovered above the page, giving off it's own light, blinded them for an instant. Sora began reading.  
  
"Together we stand, united in time,"  
"And united in courage and love,"  
"A vow formed as children, that we never will part,"  
"From the warmth of the Sun, and the warmth of the Heart,"  
"That we may never stray from what's Good, Right, and True,"  
"But make them our friends in all that we do,"  
"The choice is yours, but remember this,"  
"To seal it forever, you must give me-your kiss," Tai whispered  
No not again! I-I can't! But he already kissed me-and someday we'll be married-so I guess-I guess-  
Sora closed her eyes as she felt his gentle kiss on her lips-and she returned it just as tenderly. She laid her head on Tai's shoulder as she became aware that the scroll was dissolving; dissolving into glitter that swirled around the key, causing it to materialize.   
  
"Look Sora," Tai said softly.  
  
"But I don't understand-what does that have to do with us saving our Digimon?"  
  
"Nothing maybe,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Maybe our crests created this 'problem' so we could get things straightened out between us,"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Just a hypothesis," Sora was startled.  
  
"You've spent way too much time with Izzy and that computer of his!" she teased.  
  
"I just did that to see what kind of reaction I'd get from you," he grinned. "Besides, you always did say it was a shame my brain wasn't as big as my hair!"   
  
"Oh Tai!" she groaned.  
  
"Come on, let's free our Digimon," Tai said eagerly as he grabbed the key; and together, they unlocked all the doors. Their Digimon were free!   
  
"Sora, Sora, I've been so worried about you!" Biyomon said as she nuzzled the girl's legs.  
  
"Hey Tai, what took you so long?" Agumon joked.  
  
"Where's Mimi?"  
  
"Where's Joe?" the Digimon asked.  
  
"They're ah-" Tai began. Just then, the walls started shimmering away, and they found themselves-with the others?  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. hollered as he ran into his arms.  
  
"Gabumon! I missed you so!" Matt said with more emotion than he would have liked shown. There was one big happy Digimon reunion before Izzy asked,  
  
"But how did you get here? We've been searching like mad for hours, thinking you were buried alive under the rock!"  
  
"Actually, we don't know-it was sort of like when I was in that cave-and Joe and Matt helped me out-but this time it was different, and Tai and I had to help ourselves out-but for different reasons-" Sora's face grew hot as she rambled, confusedly. How do I explain when I don't exactly want to announce to the whole world right now, what went on between me and Tai?  
  
"Um, that's okay, Sora dear-we'll take your word for it," Mimi giggled.  
  
"Thanks Mimi, I owe you one," she whispered as she passed by her friend.  
  
"Okay, guy's, we're movin' out!" Tai cheerfully commanded as he took Sora's hand; and they all walked into the sunset, headed for their next adventure.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
I **told** you it was going to be lame! I just had to write a **cough** "serious" romance just once....just for the heck of it. What a joke! That's the last time I do that! Comments appreciated.   
  
  



End file.
